Generally, a sprinkler is installed at the inside and/or the outside of a building and/or a factory so as to prevent a fire from spreading and simultaneously to extinguish the fire easily.
Such a sprinkler usually is arranged at the ceiling area of a building and is operated in conjunction with a temperature sensor. However, lots of difficulties have always arisen because of the limited ceiling height and the interior accommodations depending on the installing method and the type of sprinkler head.
In other words, in a conventional sprinkler system, the sprinkler head, which has been arranged in a ceiling around a pipe line, can be melted or burst due to the atmosphere temperature rising because of a flame produced during a fire breakout, so that water pressurized in the pipe can be discharged and therefore automatically extinguish the fire.
In connection with the above, there is a problem that the sprinkler should protrude through the installed ceiling material at its final installing stage, since a conventional sprinkler head is formed as an integral structure mounted fixedly by the spray nozzle and the spraying plate.